Revenge
by NegroLeo
Summary: Danny is sick of Vlad calling him by that ridiculous nickname. Now with the help of a few *ahem* toys he can finally get his revenge on his lover. Boyxboy don't like don't read. Enjoy XD


Summary: Danny and Vlad have been together for half a year now and Danny can honestly say he has never been happier. Except for one thing. Vlad continues to call him by that RIDCULOUS nickname. So Danny decides it's time to get back at the man.

Author: Hey everyone. It's ME! –bows- This is a special fic for a fellow DannyxVlad fan. Hope yal enjoy it. (P.s. I've been trying to cut down on this section cause it always turns out longer then the Summary XC)

_Revenge_

Danny sighed as he sat on his favorite couch his legs sprawled out in front of him as he closed his eyes to think. He found it heard to concentrate when the object of his frustrations sat across the room ignoring his distress. Turning on his side he took in the sight of his older lover sitting at his desk. He still found it hard to believe that Vlad Masters, his greatest enemy and the only other halfa in the world, and he were dating. They had been for six months and honestly Danny felt happier then he had before. Vlad took him out on dates, tutored him in his human and ghost studies, and even helped him defend Amity Park. There was only one problem.

"Do you need something little badger?" Vlad asked glancing up and seeing Danny watching him.

Danny scowled before sitting up to glare at the man. THAT was the problem.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore." Danny said bitterly.

"Actually what happened was you said if I ever called you it again you would do something terrible to me." Vlad snickered crossing his hands under his chin a smile on his face.

Danny glared at his boyfriend. He knew he Vlad didn't believe he would do anything to him which is why he continued to use the nickname he had given Danny when they first met. Turning away Danny glared at the floor before getting up and walking towards the door. Before he could open it however large arms wrapped around him pulling him back into a warm hug.

"You move pretty fast for an old fruitloop." Danny commented still feeling slightly bitter.

"Don't be mad Daniel that wasn't my intention," Seeing that Danny was still mad at him he let out a suffering sigh, "Will a night spent at my place make you feel better. I even promise to make your favorite meal."

Danny wanted to say yes, the way Vlad's voice slid over his skin made him shiver. Vlad always knew what to say to make Danny forgive him, it was one of the main reasons they were still together despite their differences. This time though he knew he couldn't let Vlad get away with it. He cared about the man, so much he thought he was actually in love with the fruitloop. Which is how he knew if he gave in now then Vlad would never take him seriously again.

Then a thought flickered through his mind. Smiling slightly a plan started to form, if everything worked well then Vlad would have to take him seriously.

"Daniel?"

"Alright I guess I could take some time from my busy schedule to spend with you." Danny said looking back at the man in a teasing way.

"Alright shall I pick you up at seven?" Vlad asked pleased with Danny's change of attitude.

"Do you mind picking me up at eight? It's a Friday so my parents won't mind if I stayed the night."

Danny smiled up at the man playing the innocent lover, Vlad catching the suggestion grinned widely before leaning down and catching his young lovers lips in a chaste kiss. When they separated Danny walked out of the office smirking, a second later he was in his ghost form flying off to get what he needed for the night.

"Thanks for lending me this stuff Sam. I can't believe you actually have these." Danny said inspecting the object in his hands.

"It's from an old Halloween costume Mom and Dad bought that I never wore. I actually forgot I had them till you asked." Sam admitted with a shrug.

"I'm glad you kept them, my plan would be nothing without these babies." Danny smirked tucking the object away in his bag.

"You know you can be pretty evil when you put your mind to it Danny." Sam smirked watching her friend.

Danny just saluted her before going ghost and heading out. He still had to stop at the pet store to grab some more things. Tonight was definitely going to be a night Vlad would never forget.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better Daniel." Vlad commented as he glanced across the table at his lover.

"Yeah sorry I got so upset earlier." Danny ducked his head sheepishly.

Vlad just smiled and shook his head. It had been his fault really, he knew Danny hated the nickname he'd given him. Even after all this time though Vlad couldn't stop using it, the way his lover looked when he was angry made the whole thing worth it. Reaching over he patted the boys head.

"No it was my fault for pushing you, do you forgive me?" Vlad asked rubbing his hand through the silky hair.

"I can't stay mad at you forever can I? You know me to well." Danny grinned up at him and Vlad felt his heart flutter.

"Then shall we finish dinner and go watch the movie you picked out earlier?"

"I was hoping we'd be able to spend some "private time" together in your room." Danny whispered turning to kiss him lightly.

Vlad moaned into the kiss before pulling Danny closer to him deepening it. His little badger knew exactly what to do to seduce him, not that it really took much. Standing up he carried Danny to his room groaning when Danny began to nip at his neck leaving marks as he did. Finally they reached his room, crossing the room in three strides he started kissing Danny again as he slowly lowered his lover onto the bed. He had just started to lift Danny's shirt when firm, soft hands reached down to stop him.

"Is something wrong little badger?" He asked teasingly yet still slightly puzzled.

"No I just-," Danny bit his lip before looking up at Vlad again, "I have something I want to show you but it's a surprise so you have to close your eyes."

Vlad raised an eyebrow as he slowly pulled back from his young lover. Smiling shyly Danny pushed Vlad back against the bed settling the man against the headboard before he stood back up.

"Promise you won't look?" Danny asked before kissing the man lightly again.

"I promise." Vlad replied with a smile.

Closing his eyes he missed the smirk that crossed Danny's face. A moment later he felt strong, small hands drag his arms back against the headboard. He started to open his mouth to ask what Danny was doing when soft lips pressed against his own, the kiss distracted him long enough for his arms to be tied against the headboard securely before he realized what had happened.

"Daniel what is going on?" He asked keeping his eyes closed yet starting to feel annoyed.

"Please Vlad I promise it'll be an amazing surprise just keep your eyes closed." Danny's voice drifted past his ears making him shiver.

Nodding his head he kept his eyes closed. That is until he felt a piece of cloth cover them. Quickly he opened his eyes as the blindfold was wrapped around his head.

"Daniel this is no longer funny." He said in a threatening voice.

"Oh come on kitty cat don't be like that." Danny said chuckling.

_Kitty cat?! Did he just call me KITTY CAT?!_ , Vlad thought surprised.

Danny smiled as he slowly stripped off his lovers clothes, he loved the way the pale skin shown in the low light in the room. Reaching into the bag of goodies he'd brought earlier he pulled out the white cat ears he'd borrowed form Sam and delicately placed them on top of Vlad's head. He almost started laughing at the picture the man made, Kitty ears sitting on top of loose white hair, a blindfold running around the mans head as he scowled. It was almost too much to handle. Still Danny had one more thing to add before he could continue with his revenge.

"Daniel I suggest you remove whatever you put around my hands and take off this blindfold before I do something drastic." Vlad threatened underneath him.

"Go ahead and try dear, those are the Fenton anti-ghost cuffs you're wearing. Don't think you'll be able to get out of them." Danny purred loving how Vlad's scowl deepened.

Humming softly to himself Danny reached into the bag and pulled out a small vibrator with a white tail attached to it. He also pulled out a bottle of Vanilla flavored lube. Vanilla was Vlad's favorite which is why he'd picked the bottle in the first place. He squirted some on his fingers leaning over to kiss Vlad as he slowly traced his hole with on finger.

"Daniel untie me this instant." He demanded tensing up at the feeling of that finger.

"Just relax Vlad, it'll make everything easier." Danny kissed him eagerly as he slowly slid one finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Vlad groaned wincing in pain as Danny pushed his finger further in. He did his best to distract Vlad as he slid his finger in and out. Slowly after a while he entered his second finger stopping completely when Vlad tensed up around them in pain. Reaching down Danny started to stroke his lover's member glad when Vlad moaned in pleasure.

"Alright my kitty cat one more thing and I will remove the blindfold." Danny whispered scissoring his fingers before pulling them out.

"Stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname Daniel." Vlad ordered growling low in his throat.

"Now you know how I feel." Danny murmured before picking up the vibrator and setting it on it's lowest setting.

"What are tal-" Vlad started to say his words turning into a groan as Danny pushed the vibrator inside him.

Smirking Danny sat back on his heels gazing down at his handiwork. Vlad lay underneath him completely naked, his hands tied to the headboard, white ears perched delicately on his head, and a white tail flowing from under his butt. Smirking Danny pulled out his phone and started taking a couple shots, for future arguments, before back and removing the blindfold from his lovers face.

"Daniel what is the meaning of this?" Vlad growled his breath coming in pants as the vibrator buzzed inside him.

"Well you refused to stop calling me "Little badger," so I just wanted to show you I meant what I said," Danny smirked at the shocked look on his lovers face, "Now my kitty cat you are going to stay right here for the rest of the night and think about what you've done."

Danny slowly got up after turning the vibrator higher and placing a cock ring, with a bell attached, around Vlad's erection.

"You aren't really going to leave me here like this are you Daniel?!" Vlad asked panicking slightly.

"Hmmm maybe if you be good I'll come back and check on you later. Sleep well kitty cat.' Danny said before walking out the door with a small wave of his hand.

Vlad groaned as he felt himself growing harder and unable to do anything. He vowed that he would get Daniel back for this. Right now though he could only focus on the buzzing of the vibrator as it pushed further inside him grazing his prostate.

Danny smiled as he heard a load groan/growl come from the room behind him. It was worth whatever punishment that Vlad came up with later. Yawning he stretched out on a couch in the living room falling asleep.

Author: I know I'm cruel. But you never see Vlad in this position! Danny is always the one who gets tied up and put in a costume of some sort! Although if I get enough reviews I might write a sequel where Vlad gets his revenge. Thanx for reading!


End file.
